Having a Child is Happiness, Right?
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Dunia ini rasanya hampa, hidupku seakan menjadi jauh dari kata bermakna. Meskipun aku memiliki harta berlimpah, pekerjaan yang baik, keluarga yang begitu mendukungku dan selalu memberi semangat, tidak lupa suami yang begitu sempurna, jika tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku 'Ibu', semuanya terasa hambar. for "Family – Fall and Feel" Event. Theme: Flowing Bittersweet. RnR?


Jika aku ditanya tentang impianku, maka tanpa berpikir panjang aku akan menjawab bahwa imipianku adalah menjadi seorang Ibu. Ya, bukankah bagi semua wanita di belahan bumi manapun, sebutan 'Ibu' adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan begitu dirindukan? Rasanya kesempurnaan seorang wanita berkurang―apalagi yang sudah menikah sepertiku―jika tidak ada seorang anak yang memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

Sudah enam tahun aku dan suamiku menikah, aku menikah saat umurku genap sembilan belas tahun. Hari-hari kami lalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan selalu berharap kami segera mendapatkan keturunan. Walaupun usiaku terbilang muda saat itu, tidak ada alasan menunda-nunda untuk segera menimang bayi, karena kurasa aku dan suamiku yang terpaut usia enam tahun itu sudah mampu untuk berperan sebagai orangtua.

Satu tahun, dua tahun, hingga tepat tiga tahun usia pernikahan kami terlewati, namun tampaknya Tuhan masih belum juga memberi kami kepercayaan untuk menimang seorang bayi. Dunia ini rasanya hampa, hidupku seakan menjadi jauh dari kata bermakna. Meskipun aku memiliki harta berlimpah, pekerjaan yang baik, keluarga yang begitu mendukungku dan selalu memberi semangat, tidak lupa suami yang begitu sempurna, jika tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku 'Ibu', semuanya terasa hambar.

Aku begitu cemas dan selalu dihantui keinginan untuk segera memiliki anak. Perasaan iri pun tidak pernah absen setiap kali aku melihat pasangan suami-istri lainnya sedang bersenda-gurau dengan anak-anak mereka, mendengar celotehan anak-anak itu memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu... semuanya membuat hatiku sedih.

Ibu... bagiku adalah gelar tertinggi di jagad raya ini. Ibu adalah rangkaian huruf-huruf ajaib yang memiliki makna begitu banyak. Rangkaian huruf-huruf ajaib yang mampu membuat airmataku mengalir dengan deras. Ya, setiap malam tiba dan aku sendirian di kamar, jika aku teringat dan memikirkan tentang seorang anak... aku selalu menangis, sambil berdoa agar Tuhan segera memberkati keluarga kecil kami dengan kehadiran malaikat-malaikat pelipur lara.

* * *

**Having a Child is Happiness, Right?**

* * *

Disclaimer:

**Naruto **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Story** © Yara Aresha

**Warning:** Shorty, AU, OOC, Typoo(s), No edit, Sakura's POV, and so many failure(s), rush, ide pasaran but this story pure mine, **DLDR!**

**This fanfiction is dedicated for "Family – Fall and Feel" Event.**

Theme:

**Flowing Bittersweet**

HAPPY READING, and ENJOY!

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, aku terbangun. Aku merasakan pelukan hangat suamiku begitu erat. Tangannya yang kekar melingkar di pinggangku dengan protektif, seakan mengunci setiap gerakanku. Kulihat wajah tampannya yang masih tertidur lelap, dengkuran halusnya membuatku begitu damai, hingga senyumku melengkung dengan lebar. Lalu, jemariku tidak tahan untuk menelusuri garis wajahnya, kubelai lembut pipinya, kelopak matanya, dan dengan cepat kukecup bibirnya... semuanya terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur bisa menikah dan hidup bersamanya. Aku begitu mencintai suamiku...

Kuamati lagi wajahnya, masih tidak bergeming. Napasnya masih teratur dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Ada yang aneh. Kegiatanku ini tidak menimbulkan respon darinya. Padahal, suamiku akan langsung terbangun jika aku melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun.

Ah, wajahku langsung saja memanas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Mungkin suamiku terlalu lelah. Sebenarnya, akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya tulang belulangku meleleh, badanku pegal-pegal, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku kembali tertidur, bukan? Lagipula ini pekan liburan.

Tapi, niatku untuk kembali tertidur terusik ketika aku merasakan mual yang hebat. Perutku bergejolak dan sekujur tubuhku rasanya merinding. Segera saja aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Aku melakukan semua gerakanku dengan hati-hati, agar suamiku tidak terganggu.

.

.

"Ukhh..."

Ada apa denganku? Apa aku salah makan kemarin? Atau masuk angin? Aku memijit tengkukku yang pegal. Sedikit lega semua isi perutku sudah ke luar. Jika dipikir-pikir, kondisi badanku akhi-akhir ini memang sedikit menurun. Aku seringkali merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba, lemas, dan kurang bergairah.

Tunggu... apa mungkin aku?

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat aku teringat bahwa siklus menstruasiku yang seharusnya jatuh minggu lalu tidak kunjung tiba. Aku semakin tidak sabaran, apakah sekarang waktunya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya? Dengan cepat aku ke luar dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku untuk mengambil alat tes kehamilan di dalam laci yang ada di sudut tempat tidur―aku selalu menyimpan persediaan. Dengan semangat yang berlebihan aku setengah berlari, sampai tidak memerhatikan kebisingan yang aku timbulkan saat aku tidak sengaja menyenggol jam weker yang jatuh ke lantai. Aku ingin segera tahu hasilnya.

Suamiku tampaknya terusik dengan ulahku. Karena ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengikutiku yang kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tidak lupa kukunci pintu itu agar suamiku tidak dapat masuk.

Lama aku di dalam kamar mandi, dan ke luar kamar mandi saat suara suamiku memanggil-manggil namaku dengan nada khawatir.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menatap suamiku yang kebingungan dengan airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mataku. Ah, ya... aku menangis. Suamiku mendekatiku dan meraup ke dua pipiku dengan lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suamiku. Kekhawatiran masih begitu jelas terlihat dari wajahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tersenyum lebar dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasori-_kun_, kurasa... aku hamil," ujarku seraya membenamkan wajahku di lehernya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

Rupanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk suamiku―Sasori untuk mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku. Lalu, dengan cepat ia membalas pelukanku dengan sama eratnya.

"_Yokatta_, Sakura..." bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Sebelah tangannya mengusap helaian rambut merah mudaku penuh kasih sayang.

Tuhan... Terimakasih, penantianku akhirnya terjawab juga. Tanpa notifikasi airmataku kembali mengalir dengan deras, membasahi kulit bahu Sasori-_kun_.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, usia kandunganku sudah menginjak bulan ke empat. Pada bulan-bulan pertama kehamilanku, aku pun tidak jarang memusingkan Sasori-_kun _dengan bermacam permintaan yang seringkali sulit untuk dipenuhi. Meskipun sulit, tapi Sasori-_kun_ selalu bisa memenuhinya. Ia benar-benar berusaha agar aku dan jabang bayiku senang.

Perutku semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Membuat Sasori-_kun_ selalu gemas untuk menyentuhnya sepanjang waktu. Suamiku begitu mencintaiku, bukan? ia selalu menunjukan rasa cintanya kepada seluruh dunia, meskipun aku merasa wajahku semakin jelek karena tubuhku yang membesar ini. Tapi, suamiku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanita tercantik dan ia tidak peduli apapun keadaanku saat ini.

"Sayang, kau sudah siap?" suara Sasori-_kun_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, yang artinya jadwalku untuk mengecek kandunganku dan melakukan USG. Tadinya aku tidak begitu mementingkan USG, karena bagiku dan Sasori-_kun_ anak laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Namun, orangtuaku menyarankan untuk melakukannya.

"Ya, Sasori-_kun_, aku sudah siap," jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kami pun berangkat menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tiga puluh menit kemudian kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Kami menunggu di koridor rumah sakit. Menunggu giliranku untuk diperiksa.

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, akhirnya seorang perawat muda yang sudah kuhapal dengan baik memanggilku. Aku dan Sasori-_kun_ pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Aku menatap manik hazel suamiku dengan gugup dan cemas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatiku dilingkupi rasa gelisah. Sebenarnya aku merasakan keanehan beberapa minggu yang lalu, perutku rasanya sakit sekali dan ada cairan yang keluar. Sasori tersenyum lembut dan mengusap perutku berulang-ulang.

"Berbaringlah, Sakura," perintah dokter Tsunade padaku.

Aku pun mematuhi perintahnya dan tidur di atas kasur serba putih itu. Sementara Sasori-_kun_ duduk di kursi dekat meja kerja dokter.

Dokter Tsunade mulai mengoleskan cairan bening di sekitar perutku dan mulai mencari si kecil di dalam rahimku dengan alat kecil yang di tekan-tekan pelan di sekitar perut bagian bawahku, alat yang mampu melihat isi rahimku.

"Ini bagian kepalanya―" ucap Dokter Tsunade menjelaskan.

Aku melihat dari sebuah layar kecil bagaimana penampakan organ-organ tubuh yang belum jadi itu dengan haru. Pada layar hanya ada garis-garis putih dan bayangan berwarna hitam, namun itu cukup untuk membuatku dan suamiku bahagia. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan memperlihatkan si kecilku pada semua orang yang ada. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna.

Kemudian aku alihkan atensiku untuk melihat ekspresi Sasori-_kun_. Aku tersenyum, wajah suami sahku itu begitu penuh kebanggaan. Aku yakin dalam hatinya begitu menggebu-gebu, dan berharap ia menjadi ayah yang paling membanggakan yang pernah ada.

"―yang ini lengan dan jika aku bergerak sedikit ke kiri, kalian bisa mendengar detak jantung dari bayi kalian," sambung dokter Tsunade.

"Biarkan aku mendengarnya," desak Sasori-_kun_.

Aku hampir saja tertawa, Sasori-_kun_ seperti anak kecil yang sedang dirundung rasa penasaran akan hal baru.

Dokter Tsunade pun mendesah dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah-baiklah, sebentar aku periksa dulu," dengan cekatan tangan dokter Tsunade pindah ke kiri, dan ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak mungkin," katanya.

Dokter Tsunade terus menggerakan stetoskopnya dan memutar-mutar di atas perutku. Aku mulai tidak tenang melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menunjukan aura gelap dan menarik stetoskopnya menjauh seraya memberi kami tatapan yang sedih.

"Ada apa, Dokter? Apakah ada yang salah?" aku bangkit dari posisi terbaringku dan bertanya padanya, tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban itu atau tidak. Aku tidak siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak!

Jeda sejenak, dokter Tsunade bergerak gelisah dan memijit pelipisnya. "Yah, aku... aku tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung bayimu," katanya dengan nada pelan, namun masih cukup untuk kudengar.

"Bohong..." tubuhku rasanya benar-benar lemas, ketakutanku tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan? Dokter pasti salah! Tapi, beberapa hari ini aku memang tidak merasakan adanya pergerakan dari dalam perutku. Ya Tuhan... Kumohon, jangan ambil anakku yang bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia.

Tidak. Mataku rasanya memanas dan berkabut, benar saja, airmataku langsung mengalir dengan deras. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya disertai isakan lirih yang terdengar menyayat hati.

"Sasori, Sakura... aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi... kurasa kau sudah kehilangan kandunganmu. Dan kita harus segera mengangkat kandunganmu itu, aku beri kalian waktu untuk berpikir," ucapan dokter Tsunade seakan memberikan aku serangan jantung.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, menutup telingaku dengan ke dua tanganku. Bahkan aku berteriak histeris di sana. Detik berikutnya, kulihat dokter Tsunade berpamitan untuk ke luar ruang pemeriksaan ke pada Sasori-_kun_. Memberikan kami waktu untuk berbicara berdua.

Sasori-_kun_ memelukku dan merapikan beberapa helai rambutku yang kusut. Membiarkan aku menangis dan membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Shh, tenanglah, Sakura," Sasori-_kun_ berbisik. "Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mencoba lagi," katanya menenangkan.

Tapi itu tidak membantu. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapanku. Dan hari itu juga, bayi malangku lahir dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Tiga hari kemudian paska operasiku, aku akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Orangtuaku dan mertuaku pun berbondong-bondong datang dan menjemput kami. Sepanjang perjalanan aku mendekap tubuh Sasori-_kun _dengan erat. Duduk di sampingnya dengan penuh perasaan kacau. Gegap gempita yang kurasakan empat bulan lalu rasanya menguap begitu saja. Masa-masa bahagia itu terenggut paksa dariku dan menimbulkan kekecewaan pada berbagai pihak.

Kami sampai di rumah pada pukul tujuh malam. Aku dan Sasori-_kun_ langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Sasori-_kun_ menyuruhku untuk istirahat karena keadaanku belum cukup pulih.

"Ini semua salahku!" Aku menjerit histeris ketika ingatan tentang bayiku kembali berkelebatan di benakku. Aku tahu orangtua kami bisa mendengarku berteriak, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku baru saja kehilangan bayiku dan ini semua salahku.

"Ini bukan salahmu," balas Sasori dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ini salahku! Aku tidak becus menjaganya. Seharusnya aku menjaganya selama sembilan bulan. Memastikan bahwa bayiku tetap sehat dan hidup! Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku membunuhnya!" aku semakin menaikan nada suaraku seraya meneteskan airmata yang tidak mampu kuhentikan. Meskipun aku mencoba untuk tetap kuat dan menerima semua ini, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Kumohon, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Ini sudah menjadi ketetapan-Nya, tenanglah, Sakura," Sasori-_kun_ menghapus airmataku dan menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan menggeleng lemah. "Tapi, dokter bilang, aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak lagi, aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi, Sasori-_kun_. Aku gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Akan jauh lebih baik, jika Sasori-_kun_ menikah dengan wanita lain," ujarku lirih.

Sungguh, bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan suamiku untuk wanita lain. Ini sangat menyesakan dadaku, aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Menjadi seorang ibu adalah impian terbesarku. Sekarang setelah ovariumku di angkat, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah Sasori-_kun_ benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?

Sasori menatapku lembut dan menangkup wajahku, memaksa manik zamrudku berhadapan dengan manik hazelnya. "Dengar, Sakura. Kau memang tidak bisa hamil, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Dan, hilangkan pikiran konyolmu itu. Besok, kita pergi ke panti asuhan. Kita mengadopsi saja," tawar Sasori-_kun. _

Aku awalnya ragu dan hanya menatap manik hazelnya dengan sayu. Namun, kemudian entah mengapa aku menganggukan kepalaku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan untukku. Aku mencintaimu, apapun keadaanmu," ujar Sasori-_kun_ sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut, di keningku, kedua pipiku, leherku, lalu melumat bibirku dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur.

Malam ini aku terhanyut ke dalam pesona Sasori-_kun_. Sentuhan-sentuhannya mampu membuatku tenang dan melupakan kesedihanku. Sasori-_kun_ benar, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu hanya karena aku tidak bisa hamil.

"―jangankan berniat untuk menikah lagi, terlintas di pikiranku pun tidak pernah. Memiliki keturunan memang sebuah kebahagiaan, tapi bukan berarti tidak memiliki keturunan kita tidak bisa bahagia 'kan? Mungkin, Tuhan ingin kita menjaga dan berbagi kasih sayang dengan anak-anak kurang beruntung, yang tidak sempat merasakan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kita bisa menjadi penggantinya," sambung Sasori-_kun_ yang semakin menghapus jarak di antara kami. Aku mengangguk dan kembali menangis dengan haru.

Tuhan, bantu aku dan keluarga untuk ikhlas menerima keadaan ini.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **fiuuhhhh *usap keringet* akhirnya beres juga fanfic ini. mungkin ide pasaran ya? but, I don't know why, pengen buat cerita kaya begini untuk SasoSaku. hhe. semoga ff ini layak untuk dibaca ya? hahaha . gak pede publishnya, soalnya takut udah ada yang pake ide ini. tapi nekat aja deh.

keep shipping SasoSaku, ya?

ayo yang belum ikut event ini, ikut ramaikan juga. heheheh...

akhir kata, mind to RnR?

salam hangat,

Yara Aresha.


End file.
